What is it about Betrayal?
by ChesireCatSmiles
Summary: Tara was always left in the dark about her families history and her unusal birth mark. When shes kidnapped by the Akatsuki she starts to adopt them as a new family, falling hard in love, But Betrayal hurts most when it's from people you trusted so deeply
1. I always have to make things difficult

**Hello, so this is my first story and I really like writing this kind of stuff so all the reviews I can get would be oh so wonderful. I try really hard to get spelling and grammar right, so if I got any of it wrong let me know so I won't make the same mistake twice. :) Thank you. 3**

* * *

"This is complete bullshit." I mumbled into my sheets.

I literally collapsed onto the bed dropping my backpack onto the floor. I mean today really sucked major cow tits, who puts tests that are half your grade the month before school ends? And then there was graduation, who the hell thought I should be one of the speakers? Public speaking isn't exactly my strong point, when ever I get on stage I vomit, a lot. So in short I have to study in all my free time, and write and practice a speech in all the other free time I didn't have. Now if only my roommate could just somehow not come to the room, maybe, just maybe I could get some sleep before she babbled and ranted about someone's grammar mistakes, and how she didn't like kids, and squeals and giggles about just _how much_ she likes Tristan.

"TARA, YOU JUST WON'T _BELEIVE_ WHAT MERISSA DID TODAY!" Gina shouted as she slammed the door to our dorm room.

So much for a nice relaxing afternoon of sleeping. After the occasional head nod and asking 'What' Gina finally finished ranting about how much her life sucked and how much she hated hypocrites, even though she's the biggest one I know.

"It's about dinner time, are you going to come with me or are you just going to waste your life sleeping?"

"I choose.." I stopped to pretend to be thinking. "Waste my life sleeping." I snapped back through my pillow.

"Well, fine then, I see how it is. You know maybe you would have more of a life if you weren't always sleeping." And with that, Gina finally left, unfortunately she would be back in an hour.

Honestly I was to tired to care so I threw on my black tank top and a pair of black shorts and went to bed. I swear I was asleep but 5 minutes when I heard my door open again. I didn't even bother looking, Gina's the only one who comes in without knocking anyway. So I continued sleeping, but it was awfully quiet, a little to quiet if it was Gina.

"Hey Gina, could you turn the lights out? I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled, shoving my head under the pillow.

I felt someone get close to my pillow. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else girl." It was a male voice, his voice was deep and monotone. Very creepy, yet wait no just creepy.

I slowly removed my head from under the pillow, I was expecting the worse you know, like a pedophile, or a rapist, or holy shit what If it was a clown. If it's a clown I'll just have to scream and kick and punch and run away. Well, if it were any of those things I'd probably scream and kick and punch and run. I was quite surprised to see a decently attractive man with his raven hair in a pony tail. He was also wearing this weird cloak thing, black with red clouds? Where have I seen that before, I racked my brain but nothing came to mind.

"So huh, whatcha doing in my room?" I asked the creepy attractive man.

"We are here to take you back to our world, your a useful tool there, for information that is." he explained this, and for a second he almost sounded bored.

Well at least he was being honest with me. "OH, well do you think you could take me after graduation, I do kind of need my diploma to get into collage and what not." I hoped this would work, I mean it would be a lot easier escaping now than later.

"I'm sorry hn, but it's time to get outta bed." Said another male voice from by my dresser.

I looked over and saw him stuffing all my belongings into a large bag, my face deadpanned, really? They were packing my things for me. "Ya know, I could've packed my self."

There were two of them? Great, I'm being kidnapped by a creep and tranny. I sighed and got up off my bed, I snatched my bag from him and stuffed the rest of my clothes, and tooth brush and other bathroom products. I shoved the bag at the blonde tranny with his pretty blonde hair in a pony tail, I was kinda jealous, why did trannies and gays always have nice soft hair I pouted to myself.

"Anything else?" asked the creeper.

I thought about it and grabbed my backpack witch was opened, I look inside to see Satan sleeping peacefully inside.

"Shush be quiet Satan were going on a little trip." I whispered to him, hoping he would understand. I zipped up my bag leaving it partially open so he could breathe. "Alright now I'm ready." I sighed looking at them slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

They both just stared at me, kind of a 'are you fucking serious?' look.

"What?" I protested, if I'm going to be kidnapped might as well play along and just go, besides I was to lazy to put up a fight. And hey, maybe being good now will pay off later.

"Aren't you going to run?" said the tranny.

"Or scream, or run away?" creepy man asked, he sounded the tiniest surprised.

"Eh, I just figure if your going to take me to your world and ask me a few questions, what do I have to worry about anyway? You haven't hurt me, or killed me, or done anything to make me not want to corporates yet. But if you do, I swear hell's fury will be upon you." I smiled hoping that threat would be enough, there's a side of me not many people know, the side that caused my mom to send me to boarding school. I'm actually terrified of myself when it happens. Plus even if that side doesn't come out I know how to use the throwing knives I have in my backpack, and I'm a 3rd degree black belt in several different fighting styles, so now you see why I was so okay with going.

The tranny and the creep shrugged and told me to follow them. I followed them out the doors and into the woods, I didn't like where this was going. It reminded me of those shitty horror movies where the two villains take the beautiful innocent girl out into the woods, rape her and then chop her to pieces. I thought about running, and I looked threw all the outcomes, I didn't want to piss them off, but okay fuck it, I'm running.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could barely dodging the trees and bushes and logs, well I must have forgot about those because I fell flat on my face hurtling my bag with poor little Satan inside, luckily it landed on a pile of moss. I looked behind me, I didn't hear anything, or see anything, but that made me all the more suspicious, had I under estimated these guys?

I got up and grabbed my bag, checking to make sure Satan was okay, he was fast a sleep, he would sleep through being thrown into the air. I continued running, had they even noticed I had left. I pushed the thought away and started thinking about what to do after this, I should probably see if I can sleep over Lee's house, she would know what to do.

The Tranny's POV

"You do know the girl ran away, right?" I asked Itachi, I knew that he knew I just figured I'd ask to see what he would do.

"Yes, she's already been drugged though, she won't last much longer." His voice was monotone, like always. "Deidara, Go retrieve her please."

I sighed, no reason to fight with him right now, it was going to rain, and I didn't want to have to walk in it.

Tara's POV

I reached my room breathless, and opened the door to see Gina fast asleep, Gina, fast asleep? What time was it? She glanced at the alarm clock on her night stand, 3:56? How long was I gone? I couldn't remember what time they had taken me, but we must have been walking forever. I could feel my body breaking down, I was so tired, but I had to get some where safe first. I pushed myself harder to walk down the hall, I was calling Lee, she needed to pick me up now, before, before I- And then it all went black.

All I thought about while I was passed out was how come it had happened, normally I'm able to go on even in the worst situations, but for some reason I blacked out. Something else must of caused it, I couldn't have been that exhausted. Then my thoughts turned to Satan, shit was he alright, I mean did I fall on him, did I kill him... No, he would have hissed and growled at me. I remembered when I had first found him on the street, he was passed out cold by the sidewalk covered in blood. At first I thought he was dead, but he was breathing, it was shallow, but it was still a sign of life. I ended up taking him home with me, when I gave him a bath to wash all the blood off, he had no wounds. It someone else s blood. I was shocked to see a red-sh colored cross on his chest, this truly was a rare marking. He was small when I found him he could sleep comfortably in only one of my hands, now he needed both of them, it makes him good for traveling. But it's weird ever since I had took him into my care, I seemed to be doing better in everything, physically, mentally, emotional. Maybe he was all I needed to put my life back in order.

It was dark when I opened my eyes, they quickly adjusted to the light, I was in the forest again, but it wasn't the same one, it smelled different. I quickly shot up to see where my bag was, next to me.. I sighed with relief as Satan popped his head out of the small hole I had left unzipped for him. His big golden amber eyes stared curiously at me as I walked towards him. But my freedom was cut short when I felt a strong pull at my wrists.

"What the hell.." I said looking down to see that, of course there were handcuffs with a chain tied at the middle. I follow the chain that was attached to a tree. I frowned, being tied up makes me nervous.

"What happened to cooperating,hm?" Greeeat the tranny was here.

I stared at him with a look of disgust, "You guys are nuts, bring me to a different world? Question me? For information? What information could you possibly want from an almost high school graduate! I mean why not kidnap the president or something? He would know a lot more than I would!" I was shouting at this point, I didn't know where we were but if there were people around they would hear me.

He smirked, man did I want to just knock that stupid little smirk of his pretty boy face! "We need you because of that birthmark on your arm." He said pointing at my right arm.

What how did he know about that? It's been there my whole life, a dragon going up my arm, it's head resting on my shoulder, it's tail wrapping around my wrist. I usually tell people it's a tattoo, but it's not, I don't know what it is.

"How did you- but-" I stopped talking these guys knew what they were doing. And then it started to rain. Satan retreated into the backpack as the rain started to pour harder, me and the barbie were quickly soaked.

"Good your awake," Oh here comes the creep, now my life is complete. "Let's go, the base isn't far from here."

Base? What base? Alright this was really starting to get on my nerves, no one was telling me anything! Where are we anyway, a forest? WHY WOULD YOU PUT YOUR BASE IN A FOREST? IT'S HOT AND THERE ARE BUGS. I started pouting, this was so unfair, I'm being taken away by freaks because of a stupid birth mark.

"Come on let's get going, yeah." Blondie looked a lot more like a guy when he was soaked, maybe it's cause his hair wasn't as nice looking.

I picked up my bag slowly, it was going to be so difficult to carry my heavy backpack with cuffed hands. At least it was mostly water proof. And then we started walking, I swear we must have walked for 24 hours straight and by the time we finally stopped my arms were going to fall off and I was going to collapse on the ground. I really hoped my prison cell had straw or something soft to sleep on. And a bathroom, I really must smell gross at this point. Come to think of it, I'd been sleeping in the dirt for who knows how long? I saw the two bozos look around and shake there heads. And then, THE TREE TURNED INTO A MAGICAL TREE FORT! Yeah right, we just continued walking, and walking and more god damn walking. This was getting old fast, I didn't even care that I was tired beyond belief, I was bored really bored. Hmm, what can I do to make this more entertaining, and then it hit me, I'll just throw a tantrum, and big teary, annoying, whiny tantrum.

"I'm hungry when are we going to eat?" I asked in the most nasally high pitched voice I could make.

"When we get to the base." Said Creepy Creeper-kinz.

"When do we get to the baaaase, I'm tired, when are we taking a breeeaak?" I continued whining, this was getting fun you could see the grimace on their faces even time I used that voice.

"We will get to the base when we get there." growled Blondie.

"You didn't answer my other question, why didn't you answer it? Is it because you hate me?" I pouted.

"I never sai-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU! THAT'S WHY YOUR SO MEAN TO ME, AND YOU STARVE ME AND YOU MAKE ME WALK HUNDREDS OF MILES IN A DAY, AND AND YOU MAKE ME WHERE HANDCUFFS!" And the waterworks have started.

Their faces deadpanned, mouths dropped open, eyes wide, oh yes, the results were remarkable. It quickly became obvious that they weren't used to crying girls, so I just continued sobbing loudly, with the occasional hick-upping. But after about 5 minutes the creep had enough of it.

"Shut up." His voice was venomous, I could feel it polluting the air with an aura of anger and hate.

My sniffling and crying stopped immediately, Blondie looked at me for some sort of reaction, but I didn't have anything to react to. How am I sopose to react to shut up, other than shutting up? I just stared at him, a blank face, my eyes still glistening with tears. I whipped my face off with my sleeve, it would get wet again anyway, but it was comforting in the slightest. I saw Satan poke his little head out of my bag his bright eyes glowing golden, he let out small comforting mew and licked my hand quickly before tucking himself back into the dry safety of my bag.

I don't know how much longer we walked before coming to a stop in front of a lake, I wasn't sure if we were taking a break, but I hoped we were. I was so tired of walking I could just collapse and sleep for the next week. And then I saw the creep make some hand symbols, and then the water parted and stopped at the middle of the lake. What the fuck, was this guy fucking Moses? Mr. Tranny man motioned for me to follow, I was unsure but he pulled on my chains forcing me forward. I was trying to figure out how this would all go down, First of all, these guys must be powerful. Second of all why were we heading to the middle of the lake. Were they planning one drowning me? Could I swim up, and carry Satan up that far? I was shaking at this point, drowning was my greatest fear, and I didn't want Satan to die because of me. I had closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the towering walls of water surrounding me, I bumped into Barbie when we stopped, we were in the middle. I shuttered, and was on the verge of actual tears, I couldn't show weakness in death, my father didn't, I couldn't disappoint by crying and begging for my life.

Oh this was it the terrible end, creeper man had started his hand symbols again I braced myself for water rushing down on me from both sides, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see we were in a large room with off white walls and a polished hard wood floor. There was a large black leather sectional couch that was in a horse shoe shape around the biggest T.V I have ever seen in my life. In the middle of the couches was a plush looking red carpet and a glass coffee table, to the left of the couch was the kitchen area, and to the right was bookshelves and a hall way. Okay what just happened, why am I in a nice house, and why aren't I dead.

* * *

**OH, lookie a cliff hanger, sort of. ANYWAY, lemme know how I did.**


	2. Little Brothers and Messy Dinners

**I'm sorry my story set up is so long. -.- But most of that information is important. And the rest is, in my opinion funny filler stuff. But I promis chapter 3 will have alot more action, and the story will start to unfold alittle bit more from there on.**

* * *

Blondie and Creeper McGee sat down on the couch, and flipped on the T.V, I stood by the door way, or whatever it was just staring at them. I didn't understand this at all. I was still hand cuffed, so moving was uncomfortable, so I decided to sit on the floor and lean against the wall, I better be careful so I don't fall asleep...

_It was dark here, I must be dreaming. And then I was back at the studio, I was learning all my martial arts training again. Every single class, every move for every type I learned. This was strange, maybe my body just feels the need to refresh my knowledge so I don't forget. But this was weird timing. I saw my dream self in the mirror of the dojo, I didn't look like myself, my hair was snow white, a lot different from it's usual raven black. And my eyes were the same colors, but the pupils were in slits like cat eyes. My face had a vicious smile on my lips and a fierce, deranged look in my eyes. I saw my self turn pulling a throwing knife from my pocket, and all I saw after that was blood spatter on the mirror._

I woke up from my nap with a start, I was in a bed? What happened to my ever so comfortable floor? It didn't matter, this bed was comfortable as ever, soft and plush, with soft fuzzy covers and sheets. And there were so many large fluffy pillows, OH GOD, it's like my dream bed. I rolled around in it giggling to myself, when Satan popped his head out from under the covers, I grabbed him immediately. I lifted him up in the air and kissed him on the nose, he purred as I let him down onto my stomach. He mewed softly and crawled up to my face and licked my nose in return before settling himself next to me, going back to sleep. I decided that I may as well explore my room, it was about medium size with gray walls with a thick black horizontal stripe going around middle of the wall, there was a big picture window, and water, water and fish, and plants. I shrieked, I hate the water, being around water, and especially being underwater. Satan climbed up to the little bench attached to the window and started batting at the glass trying to get the the fish. I slowed my breathing and continued to look about the room, my bags were on the floor, wow I thought we had lost those, I looked in them everything dry and clean like they were when they were packed. Good, I have clean comfy clothes to wear. I sighed with satisfaction, okay this was something I could get used to. There was a full length mirror by the closet, and boy did I look nasty, I was covered in dirt and blood from falling around last night. My hair was greasy and tangled, and to top it all off, my eyeliner was everywhere from all that crying. I sweat dropped, oh boy no wonder they put me in a room, I looked like a fucking hobo meth addict prostitute. I ran into the bathroom, witch wasn't to far from the closet, I practically ripped off my clothes, they were torn apart anyway. I turned on the shower witch was stocked with different shampoos, conditioners, and soaps. Ahh, warm soothing water, I let it run down my back for awhile before actually picking a shampoo that smelled like mango, and other tropical fruit. And that's when I realized how hungry I was, my tummy growled loudly at me complaining about how empty he was and how I need to fill him with delicious food, and if I didn't he promised to cause me much discomfort.

"Shut up Grady!" I scolded my tummy, I named him Grady when I was little because I thought he would talk to me when I was hungry. I guess it just stuck, a lot of people thought me crazy because of it, but hey, it's better than being boring little snot.

I decided to finish up my shower quickly with the same smelling conditioner and body wash. I jumped out of the shower drying my raven hair as best I can, I ran into my room and threw on a white rainbow polka dotted bra and a matching pair of under ware, bright blue tank top, and my fleecy pair of hello kitty shorts. Ohh they were so soft, I smiled inwardly I really like soft things.

I don't know where the kitchen is, I don't even know if I'm supposed to be out and about, but the hell with it Grady's practically screaming at me. I looked down both ends of the hallway, oh gee that's helpful each end looked exactly the same. I sighed and walked back into my room.

I grabbed Satan from the window, holding him like you would a baby. "Come on Satan we're going to get some food." he looked at me with his head tilted looking down at his little tummy that made a tiny little gurgling noise. I laughed and huggled him tighter. He was so freakin' cute sometimes.

I left the room and looked down both hallways again trying to see if one indicated to where the kitchen was, nope they were exactly the same, there we several doors in the hallway, I wonder if those are other rooms.. My face dead panned at the thought, I really hope they weren't, I don't think I could stand more than two of these freaks.

Now the kitchen I looked down at Satan to see if he had any idea of where to go, he gave me a confused glance. Well that was useful, I decided to use einey meany miny moe, as my decision technique.

"Einey meany miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe" I was mumbling to myself pointing my finger at each door. "if he HOL-" I was startled by someone popping up in front of me, I fell backwards onto the floor with a big thump. "Ow.." I groaned rubbing my poor freshly bruised butt. Satan now had his fur in a ruffle, he looked extremely funny when he was trying to be threatening, he let out a loud hiss, his ears back in agitation.

"OH TOBI IS SO SORRY, DID TOBI HURT YOU? TOBI IS SORRY, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He was shouting, in a cheery voice, he sounded like my little brother. For a second I was reminded of home, when things weren't torn apart like they are now, back when I lived at home and went to public school. I remember when I would come home to the smell of dinner cooking and set my bag down on the coat rack, Satan would climb out of my back pack and fall awkwardly out onto the floor, then my little brother Luka would run up to me hugging on my legs asking me about school while Satan picked himself up off the ground and smoothed out his fur, witch was sticking up in all sorts of place from falling. Luka's sweet small voice would ask me to come outside and play dinosaurs with him, I would always say yes. We would play until dinner when mom would call us in, dad would be sitting at the table smiling and laughing with mom. Dinner was always fabulous, and we were happy. Then it was homework, and then bed. That particular day in my life was one that I treasured and kept close to my heart, because it wasn't long after that... when my world came to an abrupt end, I tried so hard to hold it up as long as I could but it just turned to dust in my finger's leaving me only a few small pieces of what once was to hold onto as a painful souvenir.

"Is Tara-Chan okay?" he asked his voice was softer, but still sweet like my brothers.

I smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, you just remind me of my younger brother is all."'

"Tobi thinks that Tara-Chan should come with Tobi to the kitchen to make cookies!" He giggled pulling my hand towards the left door.

Well at least I know where the kitchen is now, as we entered the living room I saw creeper drinking tea and reading, Blondie was watching something on the T.V and then there was some other dude with one of those towel things on his head, you know like the one's they had in Aladdin? He must be from some place hot with a lot of sand. He looked at me with his solid green eyes? . Uhm, okay it's cool to have no pupils, I mean this wasn't the weirdest thing, I mean Tobi wore a orange swirly mask? So no pupils isn't _that_ weird, I mean in comparison.

"THIS IS TARA-CHAN!" cheered Tobi with glee, I could just imagine his smiley face, oh boy did it look silly.

Everyone was staring at me now. I looked around and waved laughing nervously at the glare Blondie was giving me. The creeper didn't seem to care, and the dude witch no pupils stared at me, with his pupil less eyes. Man did that creep me out.

Tobi must of noticed no one was saying their names so he said it for them. "This is Deidara-Senpai" he said dancing behind him. "And this is Itachi-San" he said pointing from where he was. "And that is Kukuzu-San, he likes money." He said poking his head up from behind the couch where Kukuzu sat.

"Hello, everyone." I smiled nervously, holding Satan closer to me. I still wasn't sure if I was supposed to be out, especially making cookies or food at all, but no one seemed to care, so I walked into the kitchen, Tobi following close behind me.

"Is there anything me and Satan could eat before we start making cookies Tobi?" I said in a soft voice.

"Oh yes, Tobi thinks that there is fish in the fridge for Kitty-Chan, and for Tara-Chan Tobi thinks that there is some stuff to make stir fry." His voice was asking more than telling, I laughed, I thought about it and, I may as well just adopt him as another little brother.

"Does Tobi want me to make stir fry for him too?" I asked a big smile playing on my lips, I put Satan down so he could explore the kitchen and living room area.

"OH YES TOBI WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH. NO ONE EVER MAKES FOOD FOR TOBI, TOBI USALLY JUST EATS CUP RAMEN." His voice was filled to the brim with joy, I laughed out loud, he was just like my brother.

I giggled again and walked over to the fridge where all the ingredients were, I was trying to remember how my mom made stir fry, I remembered it being good. I thought about it awhile and then I swear a light bulb popped above my head, I grabbed some pans, butter and noodles, chopped up some beef and an enormous array of vegetables, and finally shoved it all in a hot buttery pan with some soy sauce and Terriyaki sauce, and maybe even the tiniest bit of OJ, my mom always said some fruit flavor never hurt anything so what the heck. After the stir fry was almost done I took some of salmon in the fridge out for Satan I fried it with the stir fry before taking it out and putting in In a small bowl with paw prints all around the rim, perfect. Took the stir fry pan and set it down on an oven mitt in the middle of the large oak wood table. I figured this was more than enough for everyone, I took a seat and served my self along with Tobi who was gushing about how good it smelled. I set Satan's fish down next to my chair and he immediately started gobbling it down in big bites. I got up and walked to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"I was making dinner for me and Tobi and I guess I made to much." I sweat dropped. "But me and Tobi can't possibly eat it all, so if anyone wants some there's plenty."

Everyone just kinda stared at me before walking into the kitchen to see if there was actually food there, I guess they didn't eat home cooked meals very often because they all rushed to get plates and and forks. I walked into the kitchen to see them eating gobbling down the stir fry, I sweat dropped again, okay this was ridiculous. I sat down and started eating my food, mmm this turned out quite well, I continued nomming with a huge smile on my face, I was proud of this meal.

Now that I was clean, well rested, and full to my hearts content I could finally start figuring some things out. But when I opened my mouth to ask a few questions, I realized everyone was gone and this kitchen was a mess. My face dead panned, the kitchen was destroyed! My eye twitched as I looked around plates and food were everywhere, and not to mention the actual kitchen, the once beautiful metal and white kitchen was now plastered with dirty dishes and grim. Oh boy this was going to take forever to clean up. At least Satan had cleaned his plate to wear it was shining, I sighed, guess I was going to have to clean this up by myself. At least Tobi had forgotten about making cookies, I could already imagine how badly that would have gone.

About 2 hours and 26 minutes later..

"Finally." I said triumphantly, looking at the now sparkling kitchen and dining room. I went out into the living room to see Satan laying on Deidara's lap. That little traitor! I sat next to Deidara in hopes Satan would come to me instead on making me make contact with Blondie. But alas this cat knows how to be vengeful when I don't give him enough attention, so instead he sat there purring in his lap, looking at me with that evil cat smirk of his. I pouted at him, this was unfair I had to clean the entire kitchen by myself, so why was I being abused by my Kitty-Chan?

I finally went to go pet him to regain his love and of course when my hand touched him Blondie had something to say about it. "What are you doing, yeah?" He asked seeing my hand in his lap.

"I'm petting Satan, my cat." I said bluntly. Glancing at Satan who was purring loudly with satisfaction.

"Couldn't you have waited till he was outta my lap first hn?" He said giving me a suspicious glance.

I sighed "No I couldn't have, because if I waited he would be mad, he's already mad at me for not paying enough attention to him, so the only way for him to forgive me to come to him, and pet him where ever he is."

He started laughing. "What?" I said irritated, he must really think this is weird or something.

"No I just think you wanted to have an excuse to come talk to me yeah. Plus your hands in my lap." He had a huge smug smirk on his face and I was really tempted to slap it off his face, but instead I figured I'd play along to see here this went. This could be my entertainment for the next few hours.

I faked a blush and a shy smile and asked in a soft voice. "How did you know, was I that obvious?"

Oh that took him by surprise, he looked almost embarrassed but that didn't last long before, that cocky smirk returned to his face. "You were being kind of obvious, I mean you made a wonderful dinner for everyone, but you seemed to try to be impressing someone. And then when you saw Kitty-Chan over here you rushed over and started petting him, even though he's very close to a certain spot." Was this guy for real? REALLY? I think he gets the highest self esteem award.

"Oh really? You thought that's why I cooked dinner? You really have a high opinion of yourself, don't you. Well if you must know I cooked dinner for Tobi and me, and I'm used to making dinner for a lot of people so I made to much. And then I decided to be kind and offer everyone some of the food I cooked, I mean it was a meal for 6 not 2. And then after I so graciously fed everyone I was repaid by having to clean up a kitchen for 2 hours, and that's why Satan was mad at me because usually after he eats I rub his tummy. So he saw you sat on your lap for attention and waited for me to notice him with someone else, causing me to come to him and give him more attention than usual. So you see this has nothing to do with you, so you can whip that egotistical smirk off your face before I do it for you." Normally I'm not that mean, but this guy needed someone to knock him down a peg, and I was happy to be the one to do so.

He stared at me for awhile before saying anything "You know I don't know what it is about you, but your the only girl who's been here so far that hasn't tried to impress me, or get in my pants, or has instantly fallen in love with hn. I guess I just got used to the unwanted attention yeah, but you,." I perked up waiting for something nice, like an apology maybe? "Your just a massive bitch." Wow, this guy was the defination of an ass. After his little sepal he stood up handing Satan to me and walking out of the living room, he stopped at the door to the hall way and looked back at me and winked before leaving.

What the fuck was that about, that wasn't the reaction I wanted! I pouted on the couch before getting up to go to bed, it was late already, I was about to open the door before a scary man with orange hair and piercings all over his face, called me over. I looked up at him still in my pajamas, holding Satan in my arms, I must of looked like a child.

"Tara, we are having a meeting with you tomorrow at 3 o clock pm in the training room. I'll have someone show you to the room at 2." I nodded my head at him, bowing slightly, he must be the leader, I could sense he was very powerful. "You may leave." I left thinking about what they needed me for, I had completely forgotten that I was kidnapped. They were just so calm about all this, and didn't think it was weird that some random girl was walking around, cooking dinner, having her cat run about. And what Blondie had said about the girls before, I'm not sure I wanna know what happened tho them, these guys were dangerous, but I wanted to know why me? What made them pick a girl, what was the trait that they saw and made them feel the need to take them and _test_ them. I'm afraid of what was going to happen tomorrow, I finally reached my room, I set Satan down before flopping on my bed with an exhausted sigh, my first response to stress was sleep. When you slept you could escape for a short time, and man did I want to escape.

Deidara's POV

She was such a bitch, telling me off like that. How dare she, she is lower than I am, she is just another girl. Just another girl... but she had something about her, that made her special, and it wasn't just her strong chakra flow, I mean it wasn't activated yet, but when it is, she'll be powerful, dammit I really hope she fails that test tomarrow. I liked the old girls better, they did what he wanted, willingly and promtly. And that damn cat, the cat even had a chakra flow, his chakra flow was about as strong as the girls, what was with that? But his chakra hasn't been activated either. Her personality wasn't like every other girl they had had, she was sweet when she wanted to be, and yet she was not to be pushed around. She was a lot like a cat, except for the attention craving, she seemed to hate having attention focused on her.

My ring vibrated, oh great a meeting, I already knew what it was going to be about, it was about her and her test. I was getting sick of her already. And I've only been around her for 3 days. I sighed making a simple hand symbol and focusing my energy towards the ring. I looked around almost everyone was here, except Hidan, but he's always the last one here. I crossed my arms, this better be quick I needed a shower before heading off to bed.

Hidan's image appeared and Pein spoke "Alright, now that were all here." He gave an angry glance towards Hidan who didn't notice because he was to busy mumbling under his breathe about how he was in the middle of a sacrifice. "The girl, Tara, she is the key. We are positive this time, everything checks out, her chakra levels are high, she has the birth mark, the feline with the blood cross, and the eyes of Saturn. If it's not her, than I'm not sure she exists."

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment. "Tobi likes Tara-Chan, she made Tobi, Deidara-Senpai, Itachi-San, and Kukuzu-San dinner. It was sooo good, and then she cleaned up all by herself, she's so nice. And she plays with Tobi." He made her seem like she was the greatest thing in the world. The way he talked about her you would think that she's the perfect mom or something.

Pein gave him a confused glance before continuing. "If she passes the tests tomorrow she will stay and we will activate her chakra, and teach her how to use it. And once she's ready we will have the nine tail fox." His smile was fierce, and demented, it sent a sharp shiver down my spine, Leader-Sama was great most of the time, but not when he was talking about this, they were so close. "Any questions?" All was silent, everyone seemed to be in a thoughtful mood tonight, either that or this has happened so many times that it just didn't seem to interest them anymore. "Then you may leave."

The forms started to leave, and soon my disappeared along with them. This was entire search for the girl from another reality was fruitless, everyone of them ended the same way during the tests, I didn't even fully understand why Leader-Sama needed her, but it wasn't my place to ask. I sighed a walked to my room, I could hear a soft jagged breathing sound from the door across from me, I listened closer, it was crying. Who ever it was sounded so pathetic crying like that. I almost knocked on the door to see if they were okay, but I realized it was Tara's room, I only knew this because Tobi had left a note by the door with her name on it. I instantly glared at the door, crying will only make her weak. Still I hated to hear girls cry, it was so pathetic and sad. But I reminded myself she was still a massive bitch, and besides who wants to get to know someone who was going to die the next day.

* * *

**At least my chapters are nice and long :D So only having a few is okay, right? ... Okay chapter 3 will be here soon, pinky promis.**


	3. Oh I didn't know meetings ment Death

**So some one is going to be mad about how I have Sasori and Tobi in this chapter but I promis it'll make sense later on okay? So please keep your beating toasters, pitch forks, and torches away. I do not Own Naruto, Just Tara and Satan and Vienna. Okay reviews are nice. :3**

* * *

Tara's POV:

I don't know what came over me, I couldn't sleep or get comfortable, so I started pacing. But my body couldn't support my weight so I had slipped down from leaning against the wall to being on the floor sobbing quietly into a pillow. Satan gave me a worried look and sat comforting me with his presence. I was worried about tomorrow, I really should be resting, but I just couldn't, because the realization just hit me. I may never see my mom or Luka, my friends, I wouldn't graduate and go to collage, I would just be here, where ever here was, rotting away.

I had wanted to do something with my life, I wanted to have one, be someone my family could be proud of. Maybe, maybe they would take me back, and let me live in the house again. I was choking on my tears at this point, I heard footsteps, I needed to calm down so they wouldn't hear me. This was low, I had hit the bottom again. And I would have to start all over again. I heard a door open and shut, I continued sobbing into the pillow, this was so unfair, I didn't want much out of life, I just wanted enough, enough to be happy from. I could have _nothing_ and as long as I had a family and we were happy I could care less where we lived and what we had.

Satan let out a tiny mew and licked my hand. I looked down at him, he seemed to be saying _don't cry, everything will be okay, I promise. _I looked down at him with sad eyes and gave him a what I suppose was a smile. I had to sleep at some point, so I forced my self off the floor and washed all the tears and makeup from my face. I found Satan at my feet and took him over to the bed where I cuddled him in a ball and fell asleep, a few tears still falling out as I did.

I woke up to a loud knocking at my door. I ignored it.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" it got louder and louder Jesus, I wish they would shut it.

"Eh, come in." I groaned.

"It's time to wake up." said a smooth even voice.

"But it's still dark.." I whined, I was tired, if I was a prisoner, dammit let me sleep in.

"But I've been ordered to show you were the training room is, so you best get up before I have to go use force." his voice was quiet but stern, meh at least he was being nice, I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes, looking at the ruby headed boy in front of me. I had to hold myself back from glomping him, he was so adorable, I could just imagine him as a kitty. The look my my face must have been something funny because he was giving me a confused look. I looked at him and smiled closing my eyes putting my hands up to my mouth so I wouldn't say anything to embarrassing.

"Your face is funny." He said looking out the fish tank window thing.

"I can't help it." I said looking down at the covers. I smiled and then with a sudden burst of courage I asked, "Can I, can I glomp you please, I promise this will be the only time!" I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I guess so, but wha-" That was all I needed to hear.

I literally bolted off the bed and hugged him from the air knocking him down with a loud thud. I sat there and cuggled him for a minute before straighten myself out and getting up. I offered my hand to him, but he denied it.

"Oh, if you didn't already know I'm Tara." I said looking down in embarrassment, jeez did I have to have such a, such a _girl _moment He was good cuggler, even if he was hard, like wood.. That was weird. But maybe we could be friends some day, he seems nice enough.

"I'm Sasori, and just for future reference you will _never glomp_ me again." he said walking to the door. "This way, I still have to show you where the training room is." He said not looking at me. Well there goes being friends with him.

My smile fell from my face, I had forgotten about that completely. He had started walking so I followed, shouldn't waste his time, he probably had more important things to do. Satan had followed me out of the room and was sniffing at Sasori curiously. He pointed to the door on the end of the right hallway.

"Just be there at 3."

"Yeah, I will be." I sighed, this isn't exactly what I wanted to spend my evening doing.

He walked away down the hall way into the living room area. Well I like him, he's not a jerk, or an ass, or a creep, or a money hoarding old man, still he was weird. Satan ran back into my room, I had left the door open, I walking inside and changed into a tight black tank top that went to about my belly button, and some black cargo Capri's. I brushed my hair and put on my eye liner. Grady growled at me. It was about 12 now.

"Alright, Alright I'll make lunch." I said to myself, as I walked into the living room, Satan at my heels.

Everyone in the room was staring at me as I walked into the kitchen. I looked back and yelled "What are you bums staring at?" I turned my back and made myself a sandwich and sat down on the couch next to Deidara, I took a bite out of my sandwich angrily. This was bullshit, I don't need to be stared at. Okay I get really grumpy when I don't sleep enough, I had left Satan in the kitchen to eat some raw fish I saw in the fridge.

"Some one's not happy." Deidara said mockingly.

I glared at him, my mouth was full so I couldn't say anything.

"Awh, what happened, you were oh so willing to insult me yesterday, has the cat got your tongue hn?" Again he was mocking me, I just chewed my sandwich, glaring a hole in his head.

I was about to take another bite when his hand covered my mouth. Oh really, were going to play these games now are we? I licked his hand hoping he would pull it away grossed out. Oh no, _his hand licked me back._ His mother fucking _**hand**__**licked**_ my mouth, his hand had just french-ed me. I didn't know weather to be embarrassed, or steaming mad. Maybe I would be both, or maybe I could be weird. I thought of all the things I could do, and I immediately new witch one I liked best. I put my tongue back in my mouth and calmly pushed his hand off my face. Everyone stared at me for some sort of reaction, and my reaction was just to resume eating my sandwich, for now that is. When I was finished I got up to grab some juice, I took a sip before placing it on the coffee table. Satan was looking at me curious to see what I was doing, he ended up climbing on Sasori's head to get a better view, and Sasori he just looked up at Satan who was comfortably perched, shrugged and continued to watch T.V. I had to hold in a a massive giggle, that image was so cute! Anyway I sat back down next Deidara, I was slowly moving closer and closer to his until I was in perfect range. And then... I licked his cheek from his chin to his forehead.

"Awhg what the hell un?' he said in shock. "Do you always go licking strangers faces yeah?" I downed my whole cup of juice to rid his surprisingly sweet taste out of my mouth.

"Your hand kissed me, I figured my revenge would be just as nasty." I defended.

By this point in time everyone realized what just happened and were laughing their asses off. Satan jumped off Sasori's head trotted over to my lap, laying down in it. His eyes smiled at mine, and I let out a small giggle while I started to rub his tummy.

"This isn't funny hm! She might have a disease!" Whipping his face off some more.

I laughed "Oh don't complain babe, you liked it." I said cracking up as soon as I called him babe, it suited him, especially with that girly figure of his.

I started laughing again, when Satan got up climbed up Deidara's chest and licked his face, then laid down in his lap rolling onto his back so his pudgy kitten belly was exposed.

I smiled softly. "He wants you to rub his tummy." I said looking over, this was rare Satan didn't usually like other people at all, but he seemed to be taking a shine to my kidnappers, maybe they weren't as bad as I thought. "You guys should feel special, Satan isn't normally so friendly with new people." I smiled and with that left Satan to cuddle with Deidara while I went to change into some better clothes for this _meeting_ I had to go to.

I walked slowly to my room taking my time to grasp all of it, I'm confused to say the least. They were being _nice_ I don't know why this surprises me, maybe it's because of my lack of faith in people. Almost everyone I've ever met has had alternative motives for being my friend and everyone one of them was shallow, maybe this was my chance, to be happy, to be able to heal. I shook my head, that was a foolish thought, that's how I always got hurt, I forgive to much.

I looked threw my clothes for some form fitting clothes, I had a feeling I would need the room to move, I found a green cami and some black shorts, this would do. I tied my hair into a high pony tail with a red ribbon, I sat on the floor and fiddled with my dad's old dog tags. I never took them off, never. It was all I had left of him now, he was the only one I could talk to with about my other half. I could feel some tears form in my eyes, I let the already formed tears fall, but there wouldn't be anymore. I whipped them off and fixed my make up before heading back to the living room. I could hear voices on the other side of the door, I decided I would see what they were talking about, maybe it was information I could use later.

"She has potential." That was Sasori's voice, he sounded like he was thinking hard about something.

"Yes, but how many other girls '_had potential'_ ?" asked Itachi his voice held a lot of frustration. That's unusual, he was usually monotone and shit.

"But she has something, special about her, not anything physical, or chakra wise." Sasori paused. "It's her entire being, Only the test can tell if she has the skill to move on, and if so then we've made progress, if not.. Back to square one."

This time it was Deidara who spoke "I don't want to see her fail this, hn. All the other girls were to busy being sad and upset, or trying to rape one of us that, they never got a chance to get to know us, even a little yeah. That's what's so different, I hope she doesn't die, she certainly makes this place more entertaining hn." Die, what does he mean die? Is this test dangerous, damn I should have practiced my moves.. Wait was this what that dream was about, so I'd be ready? I frowned, death wouldn't be the worse thing at this point, but I wouldn't go without giving them hell first.

"It would be a pity to see another go," sighed Itachi.

"Yes, it would be. Even if she's no use to us, it would be a loss for someone somewhere." Sasori half mumbled.

"Yeah, hn." Was that all they had to say about this? Wasn't there something else they could do? I don't want to die, there's still so much I wanna do in this world, some much to experience. I straightened up, no I will be strong and I **will** pass this test. I put on a smile and walked into the room.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked seating myself next to Sasori, and wanted to glomp him again. Restraint is key Tara, restraint is key, besides I think if I did he would kick my ass. He was not happy about the first time at all.

"It 2:30." Sasori replied look off at something. Well this was boring, okay time to make this awkward and hilarious.

"You know I think I know you guys from somewhere, I can't put my finger on a name but I think you were in a show. And my friend Kiki was obsessed with it, so she made me read all this fan-fiction."

Deidara interrupted me "Fan-fiction? What's that?" He sounded curious. Sasori looked over, good he was also listening.

"It's where fans of the show write a story, usually about themselves or a made up character, about the show and the characters in the show. Sometimes though they will just take the characters already in the story and make it into a romance." I smiled evilly.

"What are you getting at hm?" Questioned Deidara raising an eyebrow.

"Well she made me read a few that involved you and Sasori falling in love and having hot, steamy yaoii sex!" I smiled widely, both there faces dead panned as Sasori fell over twitching. My work here was done. "I'll see you guys later." I chimed as I left the living room.

Now, time to face this challenge and show them that I'm more than just another girl. I smirked, this is for you dad.

Deidara's POV

After she left me and Sasori didn't say anything to each other, he's my _partner_. I mean it's not like the other members don't make jokes about me and him being gay for each other, but did she really need to be such a bitch? I sighed and laughed.

"What do you find so funny?" Sasori huffed.

"I don't know, just the way she came in here. She walked in, said something insulting, then left. Don't you find that even a tiny bit funny yeah."

"She's an odd one, that's for sure." Sasori said.

"I can only imagine what her friends are like." Itachi thought aloud.

"I'd rather not know." Me and Sasori said at the same time sweat dropping.

I started to walk to my room when someone grabbed my arm, I turned around to see Tara holding onto it. She looked about ready to keel over. I looked into her eyes, I had never noticed before but they were different colors one was a crystal blue with a green sliver at the bottom, while the other was golden amber with silver gray specks in it. They sparkled with threatening tears, I softened my face, I was going to yell at her for the stunt she pulled earlier, but, What am I saying? Why should I care about how she feels, she's constantly a bitch to me, to almost everyone. Fuck her feelings they don't deserve to be spared.

"What hn?" I snapped at her, my anger returning.

"I-I just need you to do me a favor." she stuttered looking down, Oh jeez she sounded about ready to cry, her grip on my arm tightened.

"Why should I do you a favor hm? You've done nothing to make me wanna help you." Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh, she started sniffling.

"I-It's n-not even for m-me.." she choked.

I raised my eyebrow, motioning for her to proceed.

"I need you to swear to me, t-that if I-I..." she stopped to take a choppy breathe. "That if I die, you'll take care of Satan, make sure he lives, because I don't think I could-" tears were falling down her face now. I looked at her with pity, what was she trying to get at? "I don't think I could ever forgive myself ever, if anything bad were to happen, even after I was dead. For Satan, he deserves a good life.." She looked up at me for an answer, she looked truly desperate for an answer. She wasn't just thinking about her cat, there was so much more to her, and for some reason, I wanted her to spill her guts to me.

I looked her in the eye and I spoke gently "Your not going to die."

"Just please, promise me!" she pleaded.

"But your not goi-"

"Shut up, don't you even fucking dare lie to me. I know what this meeting really is, and I'm not about to give up, but I need you to swear that you'll make sure Satan is okay." I was startled by the sudden change in mood, she sure cared about this cat, he must be a special part of her life..

"Alright, I promise I'll take care of him, hn," I sighed.

She looked back down smiling, the tears still coming. "If you can't keep him here take him to Vienna she's my best friend, 26 Cherry Dove Road, Manchester New Hampshire in the U.S.A, she'll understand that I'm not alive and take him willingly. She will want to ask questions, but you don't have to explain anything to her, just give her this letter." She wasn't shaking anymore, and she handed me the letter, I took the thin envelope in my hand.

She let go, and continued down the hall way heading straight for the training room. Her walk was proud, and then she stopped, "And if you ever tell anyone about what just happened I'll make sure to drag you to hell with me when I die." And then she continued kicking down the door, this girl sure knew how to make an entrance.

"Good luck Tara." I sighed as I went to my room shaking my head.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is going to be so epic, but as said reviews are good, it helps me make the story better and gives me reason to write more. (I mean I _have_ to get exersise at some point. :P)**


End file.
